I Will Never Leave You
by Shade-Oh
Summary: Link finally returns after searching for Navi, his old fairy. With no luck finding her in Termina, Link returns to Hyrule. Link has feelings for Zelda but is scared of what's to come. Ganondorf may be in prison but he still has his reaches outside of Hyrule.
1. I Will Never Leave You Chapter 1

The princess looked out of one of the castle windows into the field of Hyrule. She was thirteen and her name was Zelda. She had hair the color of something that was quite close to gold. She was worried. It had been three years since the war that engulfed Hyrule. Ganondorf was gone. Locked away in a Hylian prison. Locked in the highest secure cell in the highest secure prison in the land of Hyrule. He was planning to overthrow the king and take Hyrule and the Triforce, an ancient power from long long ago, for himself. The war didn't truly happen. No, that was going to happen four years from now. The only reason she knew was because of _him_. The Hero of Time. Commonly know as Link.

 _Link_. He had been locked away in the sacred realm three years ago and remained there for seven years. Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule in that seven year span. When Link awoken he had fought through hell and back to finally battle Ganon until he breathed his last. Then the future Zelda and the six sages locked him away in the sacred realm. Then the Zelda from the future sent Link back to his time original period where Link ran to tell Zelda what Ganon would do. She told her father and Ganon was now locked away. Yet she cried. Link was not here. He was looking for his fairy Navy. She left after he returned. Link took his horse and said goodbye to Zelda. She gave him the Ocarina of Time to remember him by. He said he would return. He hasn't. _It has been three years and he hasn't returned!_ She thought to herself. _He could be hurt or even dead._ She continued to look out the window yet again and saw something moving through the field. _Probably Talon or Malon with the milk._ She thought. _Wait. That's moving too fast for a human with a milk cart._ She thought. She squinted and saw brown. _It can't be._ She grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked through them and saw a horse. _It is!. Epona!_ She ran down the stairs, tears no longer flowing from her eyes. _And where there is Epona, there's Link!_ She ran out of the castle as Epona came up to the town. She then got a good look of her rider. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and his signature green tunic and hat. "Link you're back!" She said smiling. Until she got a better look of his face. There was a slash across his right eye going inward toward his nose and one across his left cheek. "What happened to you?" She asked noticing a slash on his shield arm and one across his sword leg. "Nothing really. Crap happened that's all. Trust me I'm fine." Link said laughing. But there was something wrong, missing. "Did you find Navy?" She asked. He shook his head. "No, sorry I was gone. How long has it been?" He asked. "Three years. You should know shouldn't you?" She asked concerned. "No actually. I've been time traveling. A lot." She gave him a quizzical look. "Time travel? How?" She asked. "The Song of Time. I ended up in the land of Termina where I assume certain magic works different. The moon was going to fall due to the Skull Kid being possessed by an ancient mask called Majora's Mask. The Happy Mask Salesman needed me to retrieve it before the moon would fall. I eventually saved the world of Termina meeting many people who were similar to people I knew from here along the way. Everyone accept for Saria, Impa, and you." He said. "Saving people. Should have known. I'm just glad you're home." She said to him. _Home._ That sounded great to him. But it wasn't his home. Kokiri Forest was his official home. "But Zelda, this isn't my home." He said. She smiled. "Would you want it to be? You could stay in the castle with us." She said. Link smiled "Really? Well I guess since I'm not truly Kokiri I can't live in the forest for much longer so…" He said trailing off. "So would you like to?" She asked. "Yeah, if your father is fine with it." Link said happily. "Let's go find Impa!" She said.

They ran to where they first met. Impa was not there. "Weird, I could have sworn she was here." The princess said. A figure jumped from the air planting a kick on Link knocking him to the ground. Zelda turned fast and saw the figure lash out with another kick. Zelda back flipped away. The figure made another attempt at an attack but Zelda dodged quickly which was difficult with the figure being really fast. Zelda lashed out with a kick of her own and and then sent a quick punch to the assailants face. The assailant was stunned due to the punch but so was Link due to Zelda's speed. She tackled the assailant sitting on it's stomach to prevent them from moving. Link noticed Zelda was smiling. Then the assailant laughed. Zelda rolled off and started laughing too. Link was beyond confused. Zelda helped the assailant stand up. The assailant took off its mask and Link saw a familiar face. "Good work Zelda." Impa said. "You too Impa. I honestly didn't expect that." Zelda said. Impa smiled. "And you handled it just fine. But you, Link, need to keep your guard up no matter where you are." Impa said. Link smiled. "Sorry, I was thinking as I ran. Something was on my mind." Link said. "It's all right. Just be on your guard next time. Now Zelda, what are you doing back here on this fine day?" Impa asked. "Actually I was looking for you. I had a question." Zelda said. Impa smiled. "Ask away." She said. "Can Link stay in the castle?" She asked. "I don't know. You would have to ask your father. I'm sure he'll let him stay." Impa said. Zelda nodded. "Thanks Impa." She said then they started running. They made it to the throne room and Zelda walked up to her father. "Daddy can I ask you something?" She asked. "Of course Zelda dear. What is it?" The king responded. "Can Link stay in the castle? See, since he isn't truly Kokiri he can't stay in the forest much longer so…" She trailed off. Her father smiled. "Of course he can! He did save our land after all. So Link, where would you like your room to be?" He asked. "If possible, near Zelda's. That way I can protect her incase something were to happen. Some of your guards could leave their stations and be sent in other needed places." Link said. The king smiled and nodded. "Alright then.I'll have it prepared. You two go and play." The king said. They walked out and walked into town.

Zelda looked at Link. "What do you want to do?" Zelda asked. "It doesn't matter to me." Link said. "Wanna ride on Epona?" She asked. "Sure." Link said. They found Epona at the stables refusing food from the farmer there. "Epona, I thought you trusted this guy." Zelda said. Link got the horse ready and they got on the horse. "Where to?" Link asked. "Lake Hylia sir." She said with a small giggle. They took off. Zelda loved these rides with Link. She felt so happy and at peace when they rode together. But not this time. Link normally seems super happy. He just looked solemn and said nothing. _What's wrong with him?_ She wondered. When they reached the lake they let Epona rest. Link set his stuff down near the lake. "Let's go swimming." Zelda said. She took off her dress revealing normal Hylian clothes. She jumped in. Link took off his shirt and jumped in too. Zelda swam gracefully. Link just moved around a little. Zelda frowned. "Something wrong Link?" She asked. "No. Just thinking." Link said. "About?" "Oh, nothing important." He said. "I'm heading back to shore." Link said. Zelda followed him. They both had bags on them when they left so they got some clean clothes and got changed in the shack that used to belong to the scientist. After Link finished changing they sat down in the grass. "Now what sir Link." Zelda joked. He normally hated it when he called her that. He yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap. I haven't had much sleep since I left Termina." He stretched out and put his arms behind his head. As he went to sleep Zelda went to Epona and tied her to a fence so she didn't run off. The odds were slim but Zelda had to take precautions. Zelda then sat down next to Link. _Why is he acting so strange? He should be really happy to be back. Did something bad happen in Termina?_ She shook her head. She would ask Link when he woke up. She lied down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


	2. I Will Never Leave You Chapter 2

_The moon was falling. People screaming. He had failed. He didn't know why. He remembered the promises he made. Darmani, Mikau, the Deku Butler's son. He promised them he'd save Termina. But he didn't. He stopped Skull Kid and Majora but the moon was still falling. When the moon hit, fire engulfed the land. Within the flames he saw something. Wait is that… no it can't be… Ganondorf!?. Ganondorf smiled. "I will have my revenge. See you soon Link." Ganon said._ Everything went dark.

Link awoke startled. He was by the lake. _Oh right. Zelda wanted to come here. Where is she?_ He wondered. He then noticed her on his shoulder. He smiled. He shook her. "Wake up Zelda." He said. She slowly opened her eyes. "What is it Link?" She asked. Then she realized she was on his shoulder. She jumped up worried about what he would think. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She said. "It's okay. I don't mind. Did you get a good rest?" He asked. She sat back down and nodded. "What about you? I thought I felt you toss and turn a little." She said. "It was nothing. Just a simple nightmare. That's all" Link said. She frowned. "Link ever since you returned today you've been acting strange. Different than you're happy self. Something's wrong. Please tell me what's wrong." Zelda said. Link sighed. "Two years ago, I found myself walking through a forest. Well riding I guess, because of Epona. Skull kid knocked me down and stole the Ocarina and my horse. He had two fairies with him too. Tatl and Tael. I chased him down and fell into this pit. He then turned me into a Deku Scrub. When Skull Kid closed the door Tatl was left behind with me. We teamed up and we ended up in Termina. There, within the town of Clock Town we learned that the moon was falling, going to destroy their land. Skull kid was behind it. Eventually I got back to a Hylian and I had learned that the Deku Butler's son had died. The mask that was the Deku mask, was of his dead son's spirit. I could then turn into a Deku whenever I needed. I saved Woodfall and proceeded to Snowhead where I learned a Goron by the name of Darmani, had died. I met his ghost and promised him I'd save Termina. I then used the Song of Healing to calm his soul and turn him into a mask. After I saved Snowhead I proceeded to Great Bay and met a Zora guitarist Mikau. He was weak after storming the Gerudo fortress trying to retrieve the eggs that belonged to the Zora he loved. He died in front of me after he made me promise I would save the land and get back the eggs. I used the Song of Healing to calm his soul as well. I managed to save the land but I continue to have nightmares about me failing. But this time I saw something. After the moon hit and the land was engulfed in flames I saw someone." Link said. "Who?" Zelda asked. "Ganondorf." He said. Her eyes went wide. "Are you sure?" Link nodded. "He said he will have his revenge. Then he said 'See you soon Link' and I woke up." Link said. She looked at him. "He won't get out of prison. He's being watched by half the guard and the rest are watching the town or the prison itself. Don't worry Link, he _won't_ have his revenge." She grabbed his hand and smiled. "If he does break out Link, we'll be ready. We can teach each other what we know about fighting. If you want Impa can teach you some Sheikah stuff too." She said. He shook his head. "Thanks Zel but I can fight the way I do now. I still haven't used my full power. I'll use it if I have to. Sorry I've been so distant. The nightmares won't leave and I'm afraid what will happen to you." Link said. She smiled. "Don't be. I'll be with you a lot more now so you don't have to be so worried. You'll protect me, I know you will." He nodded. "Come on Zel, let's do something in Castle Town. Something fun. To make up for now." Link said. "You don't need to make up. I like being with you. Just don't be distant. Talk to me. I still want to do something fun though. You ain't getting out of that." She said smiling. Link laughed. "Fine by me." They untied Epona and collected their stuff. The got on the horse and took off. As they rode Zelda spoke in Link's ear. "Link, did I ever tell you how much I enjoy these rides with you?" She asked. Link shook his head. "No. Why?" He asked. "I need to tell you that I love them. A lot. These rides are so much fun." She said. He smiled. They stopped at Castle Town and let the stable man take care of Epona.

Link and Zelda played some games in the town and then played with the dogs there. Zelda noticed Link had something on his mind. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Can we go to the Temple of Time?" Link asked her. "Of course but, why?" "I don't know. I feel like it's calling me." Link said. She nodded. "Let's go then." They ran to the Temple and entered. They walked in and stepped on the Triforce symbol. They froze. What Link saw terrified him. _Fire everywhere. Hyrule is burning. Then he saw him. Ganondorf standing there with fire in his eyes. He smirked. "I WILL RETURN. YOU FOOLS WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING!"_ _He shouted._

Link found himself on the ground kneeling and breathing heavy. He looked to his left and saw Zelda next to him in the same state. "You… Saw him… too?" He asked. "Yeah… He looks… different… like… he's been… supercharged… and he… has… new scars." She breathed. They both got up and looked at each other. Zelda saw the fear in Link's eyes. She has _never_ seen so much fear in his eyes ever. She knew this was no dream. "Let's go find Impa. She'll know what to do." She said to him. Link only nodded. They ran to the castle and to the same spot they found Impa. A figure jumped out in attack. Link this time was prepared. "Impa this is no time to fight us. We just saw something." Zelda said as Link shield blocked the attacker. The attacker stopped. Normally she would have kept fighting. But she saw the look on Zelda's and Link's face. She knew it was serious. She took off her mask. Zelda and Link explained what they saw to Impa and she listened seriously. "So Ganondorf still has some magic left in him. I'll interrogate him later. Thank you for telling me. I assure you we will stop this or die trying. Ganondorf still thinks he has the right to rule Hyrule. Not happening. It's getting dark kids. You better get some sleep. Goodnight you two." Impa said then she disappeared.

They walked out and went into the castle. They stopped at Link's room. "Goodnight Link. See you tomorrow okay?" She asked. "Of course. Goodnight Zelda." He said and went into his room. Zelda walked into her room and shut the door. She lied down on her bed and tried to go to sleep. She dreamed of riding Epona with Link. _As they approached Castle Town she saw flames. "Link hurry to the castle." She said to him. He nodded and told Epona to move faster. They entered Castle Town and saw people running, screaming, and the town was definitely burning. Then she saw him. Ganondorf looked at them both and smiled. "I told you, you fools with pay. First with these pathetic peasants then, with your lives." She watched Ganondorf kill a civilian. She screamed._ Zelda woke up sweating. She was scared and breathing heavy. She need _Link_. She got of her bed and ran to his room. She knocked on the door. No answer. She knew Link wouldn't mind if she entered. She opened the door slightly and creeped in. She approached his bed. "Link?" She asked. No answer. When she got to the edge of his bed she saw that he wasn't there. She knew automatically something was wrong. _Where is he?_ She wondered.


	3. I Will Never Leave You Chapter 3

Zelda knew where to go for answers. The Temple of Time. She had to sneak out of the Castle carefully. She snuck out and managed to get to the Temple undetected. She entered the Temple and walked to the Triforce symbol on the ground. No visions this time. She got on her knees for a prayer. "Oh goddess Nayru show me your wisdom. Oh goddess Din let me feel your power. Oh goddess Farore let me have your courage. I need to speak with Rauru, Sage of Light. I am forever with you Goddesses." She said. A ball of light appeared. A booming voice sounded. "Who dares to request a conversation from me Rauru, Sage of Light?" It asked. "It is I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Zelda said. A man appeared where the light was. "Ah princess, I figured you would soon call for me. What is it that you need my dear?" Rauru asked. "It's about Link, he's disappeared. Do you know where he is?" She asked. "Yes my dear, I do. Link is in the graveyard at Kakariko Village. Do not worry princess, for he is safe, training to calm his mind." Rauru said. "I can't walk there at night, the Stalchildren." She said. "I can take you there. Grab my feet." He said. He transformed into his owl form, Kaepora Gaebora and Zelda grabbed his feet. They flew off toward Kakariko Village and they landed. "Thanks Rauru." She said. The owl nodded. "If you ever need me just go to the Temple of Time." The owl flew away.

Zelda made her way toward the graveyard. She looked around but saw no sign of Link. As she passed one of the graves a Poe appeared from thin air. She ran from it until she saw another appear. More and more were appearing until she was surrounded by sixteen Poe in total. Zelda was not afraid of much but ghosts were one thing she _was_ afraid of. She screamed "Link help!" The ghosts came closer and closer until she saw only the ghosts. She was terrified. "Hiyaaaaa!" She heard and saw a Poe go down. It was Link who killed the Poe. She watched as Link killed every Poe. Link sheathed his sword and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. "I could ask you the same thing." Zelda said. Link sighed. "I can't stop thinking about what we saw. It's been driving me nuts all night so I went to the Temple and spoke with Rauru. He said he knew someone who could teach me how to calm my mind to focus on other things. He lives here." He said. "Who is this person then? Where is this person?" Zelda asked. "Behind you." A voice said from behind her. She jumped forward and turned. A man was standing there. "Who are you and how did you get behind me?" She asked. "I have my ways and my name? Gerunt Vis. You can call me Gerunt. I was training Link to calm his mind." The man Gerunt, said. "I think I'm good for the day Gerunt." Link said. "I would argue but you need rest. Meet me tomorrow okay?" Gerunt asked. "Yeah. Seeya Gerunt." Link said. Gerunt nodded. "Come on Zelda, let's head home." Link said. Zelda nodded. They walked away. Gerunt smiled as he watched them leave. "You have great strength Link. A storm is coming. You best be ready for when it hits. See you tomorrow." Gerunt said. He disappeared out of sight.

Link and Zelda walked out of Kakariko and walked down the steps to see Epona. They got on her back and rode off back to the Castle. They left Epona at the stables and sprinted to Link's room. Link looked at Zelda. "How did you know I was gone?" He asked. "I had a nightmare with Ganondorf in it. He was burning Hyrule. Then I watched him kill a civilian and woke up. I went to your room and saw you were gone so I went to the Temple of Time to ask Rauru where you were. He told me and we flew over and he left. You know the rest." Zelda said. Link nodded. "Zelda, I'm sorry I ran off. I just couldn't think with that vision replaying in my head over and over. I'm so sorry I worried you." He said looking down. She sighed. "Link it's alright. I don't blame you for seeking a way to clear your mind. I would have done the same. Don't worry about it. Next time just tell me you're going." She said. "I didn't want to wake you. By the way, why did you come to my room after your nightmare?" He asked. Zelda blushed. "Well… I was going to ask if I could sleep with you for the night." She said. Link blushed too. "Sleep with me?" Link repeated. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She said. "No no. It's fine." Link said. They walked into his room. Link lied down on his bed and patted the side next to him. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Zelda asked. "Yeah. Come on." Link said. Zelda climbed into the bed. "Impa will be so mad." Zelda said. "Not if she doesn't find out. We'll just wake up early and you'll go to your room." He said. She nodded. "Goodnight Link" Zelda said. "Goodnight Zel." He said. Zelda snuggled up next to him and fell asleep.

Impa waited until she heard no talking and smiled. _I know what you're doing. See you tomorrow kids. I'll be having a little chat with you Zelda._ She thought and then left.


End file.
